Butch
by volleyball7
Summary: Fighting, Secrets and Romance. What life is all about. Can this wrestler hold his temper to find true love? Will he be able to let Buttercup in? Or will he lose her like everything else in his life? Wrestling was once his love and now someone else has wedged into his heart. Stay tuned and see for yourself. GREENS, REDS -Vb7
1. Let it Begin

Butch

A.N (Author's Note)- Just for reference everyone has their power but they all have fingers, toes, normal sized eyes… etc. I do not own the power puff girls, I do not own anything!

* * *

 _ **Thump-da-Thump-da-Thump**_

A tall figure stands in a corner of a basement gym hammering away at lone punching bag. Leather from his gloves curling around his fingers as it makes contact with the leather of the bag breaking it from its chains and slamming into the brick wall behind it, making a small dent. A growl escapes the man. He sighs and rips off his gloves and throws them to the floor. He walks over to the walk and punches a huge hole in the wall just to see the dirt behind it. "Damn it." A husky voice can be heard. He turns and walks to a nearby bench and sits down looking at his surroundings. Silence envelops him. His hunter green eyes scanning the room, he closes them and breathes deeply through his nose as he listens closely to the quiet around him. He can feel every muscle in his body tingling, his jet black hair tingled with anticipation as if a threat is coming, he is hyper aware of his body and everything around him. "You know I can hear you, right?" He snaps his eyes open looking towards a staircase that leads to the outside world. As a slender man walks into the light.

"You have been training for 8 hours straight, I've been sent to make sure you haven't died from exhaustion." A blonde man spoke softly. He inhaled the last of his cigarette and dropped it to the floor crushing it with his foot. He stood at six feet tall at least. A very lanky build, brilliant dark blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair that made him look like a pop teen sensation. "Brick wanted me to check in on you."

"You mean he wanted you to check on his investment." The man spat back. He stood up walking over to the wrestling ring in the center of the room. He hopped up moving the ropes out of his way with ease while he surveyed the room turning slowly in the center looking at the mirrors seeing his reflection, the muscle tone, tattoos encircling his upper arms and the gigantic one that covered his entire back. His looked at his face and saw scruff appearing where he use to keep a clean shave, his hair shaved on the side of his head and a mop of hair that was tamed with gel. Under his eyes bags laid, showing how little sleep he got. On his wrist, reminders of his past and glowing green bands holding back his true powers. "I'm back to normal Boomer, tell Brick I'll be in the ring for the final. That asshole Piper has no idea who is going to be in the room." His fingers twitched slightly and he made a fist.

"How's your mood Butch." Boomer made his question a statement. Like he's been through something similar.

"It's in check." He put his fists up and stood in his fighters stance, he started to bob and weave and punch the air training his form trying to ignore the elephant in the room. Boomer stood staring up at him.

"Is it because of her?" This caused Butch to stop and face him and glare.

"Why is it any of your business if it was her?" He walked towards him and hung on the ropes leaning towards him. "If I go into a downward spiral it's my own damn fault for letting Brick get between me and a good thing. He fucked this up and I am holding him and every one of his goons accountable for her being gone. That includes you little brother. So I suggested you run away before I pummel you into the ground. I will rip these good damn restrains off of my wrists and personally tear you apart limb by limb." He said darkly.

 **\- 8 Months Earlier -**

You can hear the roaring of the crowds in your toes, it seemed to echo through this gigantic stadium. Townsville was ready for their wrestlers tonight. This operation was the opposite of the WWE. More of a secretive version. This is Fight Club, you don't talk about fight club. Each establishment has a disguise, a Night Club above the arena. Only certain people could even have the pleasure of seeing the fights and the fans keep everything a secret. No social media posts, no talking about it in the daylight, not even fan girls running to the fighters on the streets. If any of this illegal fighting got out the cops would be all over here. Only gym members, socialites, celebrities, Rich folk, Mob members, Villains, Drug dealers were among the top ranking attendees. Also a lot of beautiful girls from clubs are invited for the fighters pleasure. And it was all run by the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

Brick Jojo 28 years old and in the prime of his life started this exclusive club, building Night Clubs **"** _ **The Red Dagger**_ **"** through the United States and underneath every one hides a huge Stadium sound proofed with the best equipment and technology. Using everything their father Mojo taught them about security, before his passing, he created this world of his own. With fighters coming in for the ultimate Championship to see who is the best fighter in the World. He even created special technology wrist bands to disable any super powers fighters may have and make them as average as any human. Anyone to take them off in the ring would be automatically disqualified and beaten to a pulp and framed for a crime that would land them in prison. And Brick ran everything, he was the king of this empire and everything was up to legal code… well for the most part.

He enlisted his brothers help. Boomer, the youngest, acts as Security for the whole operation. He has teams browsing every social media sight looking for any photos, tagging or whispers of the Red Daggers Secret Fighting or for short RDS. Boomer also has highly skilled security watching every move anyone makes during the competitions and watching for any suspicious behavior from any of the fighters. For any rule breaking, Boomer ends up sitting up in one of the owner's boxes with a computer set up watching the entire arena. He and his crew look like uptight FBI agents. Black suits and ties. He is the only one wearing a dark blue tie to stand out from the rest. He stand's easily at 6ft tall. He is especially easy on the eyes, he could charm the pants off of you in a few words. His slender build may not looked strong but don't let looks deceive you, this pretty boy is smarter then he lets on. Playing the dumb one was his identity as a young kid, he's molded into one of the best asset's in RDS arsenal. Charming but deadly.

Butch one of the best fighters in the tournament, starting at a young age all he has wanted to do was fight. So enlisting him was the easiest part of Brick's plan. Butch easily stood at 6'4" towering over most of his competition. His bulky build and muscle tone and mean look scared the shit out of most of his opponents. His cocky attitude provoked everyone around him. He was one of the top fighters and favorite to win. His tattoos and bruiting attitude earned him the nickname "The Butcher" he slayed anyone who had the courage to stand against him. His energy could be felt by anyone near him, he wowed the crowd and captivated ladies hearts and made his way into their pants. Most of Brick's investors use to think he favored his brother, but with Brick's invention 'Knock-Out Bracelet' he proved himself to be unbiased. He placed wagers here and there but nothing substantial to lose.

Brick however was the master mind behind everything. He knew everything about his operation and controlled it all. From how tickets were priced, having stats on every single fighter from every strength to every weakness. He was in complete and utter control. Nothing happened in his club without his knowing of it. He was the ring leader of this circus. He stood at 6'2" his brilliant red hair looked similar to his brother Butch, except his kept his in a small tight low ponytail, it didn't even hit the back of his neck, he hid the top of his scalp with a red baseball cap the was turn backwards with a few of his bangs sticking out. His dark red eyes matched the color of blood. Rumors of how relentless he was didn't compare to his death stare. He is known for being cold blooded and merciless. Rumored to have murdered anyone who has gotten in his way. Rumors are always missing the truth.

The only reason they stumbled into this business was when the Power Puff Girls decided to stop fighting crime and all the Villains went their separate ways because Townsville became too boring. The Rowdy Ruff boys thought of a new way to have some fun and make a profit. Ten years of getting everything up and running, paying back lenders and finally making it out on top. No one was going to stop them… Well or so they think.

Bubbles walked into the fighting arena handing one of the guards her ticket, as he eyed her up and now, her long milky legs short baby blue mini skirt a white crop top, her bright blonde hair up in two ponytails that stretched down to her shoulders. She was slender, barely looked like she was 100 pounds soaking wet. She had a spring in her step that made everything bounce with her. Her smile was radiant and it made others smile just because she was. The guard pointed her down to where her seat was located, he hit a button on the inside of his jacket discreetly. The button was to signal Boomer for girls that possibly would entertain the fighters. A lot of fans would jump at the chance to screw any one of them. Boomer saw the signal and flashed over to the camera that had the alert. He didn't think much of her at first but when he caught her face his eyes widened slightly. He tapped his ear piece "Send her up here to O.W.N.t2, let her know she's been selected for an upgrade to watch the show in comfort and style." He sat back waiting for a reply. He watched as his guard walked up to her and she smiled nodding saying something to him as she was grabbing her purse. ' _She has a few guests coming with her, she will comply if her guests can join her'_ The guard rang in Boomer's ears. He smiled "Yeah that's fine, I already know who they are." He got up and walked over the other owners box.

Brick was sitting on a couch with a few bimbos at his sides running their hands up and down his suit circling his chest. "What is it Boomer." He didn't need to look in his direction to know who it was.

"We have special guests coming to join us."

"Who the fuck is so important to join us up here? I told the investors no one is to disturb me for opening night for our first fight of the season." The girls giggled popping their gum and twirling their hair looking doe eyed at Brick.

Boomer leaned against the door frame "Nope, a special trio has decided to grace us with their presence to enjoy the fight. I figured you want to talk with them personally." Boomer smiled. Brick raised his eyebrows in interest. "Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup."

Brick smirked "Well now is that so? Ladies I will have someone to accompany you to the front row so you can enjoy the fight. I have business to do." He didn't even look at them, he stood up and snapped his fingers two guards appeared and escorted them out swiftly and quietly. He went to the bar in the corner and poured himself a single malt scotch, sipping it slowly. "About time they show up… hmm took them long enough."

"I'm assuming you have a plan to keep them quiet. If they catch on to any illegal doings they are going to sing like a canary to the cops. And they aren't nobodies, we can't pay them off or get around this as easily as the others."

Brick chuckled "Boomer I know for a fact little Blossy has tried to find out everything she can about our business and if she shows up, which I know she will by the look on your face, I plan to stop all her doubts and charm her. We are keeping it simple, telling her the good things our business does. Charities we donate to, the kids we sponsor to stop bullying… etc. Nothing illegal will come up because anything illegal going on only you and I know about. Keeping everyone on their toes."

"You know as well as I do Blossom will see right through that. She's a lawyer, it's her job to spot through bullshit." Boomer pulled out some bracelet's from his pocket. "In case you don't want to get pummeled" He threw them and Brick caught them easily.

Brick clapped as a catering crew brought in finger foods, champagne and other chocolates and treats and laid them out in a beautiful display. He pocketed the bracelets "You worry too much Boomer, but I will ask them to wear them at some point to make you feel better." He was relaxed, probably because of the drinking he has been doing or because he wasn't actually worried. Which would be foolish but Brick is anything but foolish.

"It's my job to worry." Boomer pressed his ear piece "Keep her busy for a moment ask what type of drink she wants and let her know where the bathrooms and exits are. Go over a quick safety protocol and let her know the owners will join her when her party arrives." Boomer looked to Brick. "Step over to the control room until they all get here and we can surprise them in a controlled setting without shooting off alarms or them blowing the place up." Boomer walked as Brick laughed and followed him out and into the hallway.

A few minutes later Bubbles stepped into the suite in awe. "Oh my gosh!" She giggled to herself and walked briskly to the windows seeing a beautiful view of the arena, looking at the 5 TV screens that hovered above the windows so you could view the fight from all angles. "I can't believe this is happening!" Her smile was so big she heard her phone go off and she picked up "Blossom this is soo cool! You and BC need to get here stat! The view is so beautiful."

" _Honestly Bubbles I can't believe you are so caught up in this, and how is a fighting ring beautiful?"_

"Blossom you love the fighting and you know it. You just won't admit it." She smiled walking over to the desert table eating a piece of chocolate. "Besides you're the one who got the tickets in the first place you can't tell me your not excited about getting this major upgrade." She popped another piece of chocolate in her mouth.

" _I will admit yes I'm excited, but cautious why did we get the upgrade in the first place?"_ _Blossom questioned._

" _ **It's not ring side so it's not a upgrade, getting us farther away from the blood is a downgrade. I can't see the blood spew it's going to be a drag"**_

" _Buttercup hush it will be fun anyway. Bubbles I'm parking we will be there in less than ten minutes. See you soon."_

The call ended quickly after that. Bubbles stilled smiled to herself. She looked down at all the spectators hearing the applause, people shouting for their favorite fighters. She couldn't wait for it to begin.

* * *

Brick walked into the locker room, hearing the yelling and punching of all the fighters gearing up for their upcoming rounds. As he walked past coaches and henchmen everyone started to go silent. Butch was taping his knuckles listening to a heavy rock song with his headphones on. Brick reached him and stood. Butch wasn't even facing him and he removed his gear and turned facing him. "Well here to wish me luck? Aww brother I didn't realize you were so sentimental." He laughed and put his headphones away.

"Not quite." He smirked "We have some VIP guests we need to charm and I want you upstairs to charm them before it's your turn to fight."

Butch gave him a skeptical look. "You want me to suck up to a few VIP's… you realize every meeting you've involved me in they end up hating, fearing or despising me. Sucking up is not my best quality, it's not even in my blood." He tied his shoes.

"Well lucky for you I don't need you to suck up, charm the pants off of them." Brick watched him. "Besides your sparkling personality should be shown to someone other than your brothers." Brick laced his sentence with thick sarcasm.

"Ouch, shit who the hell do we have to impress? No one is worth that." Butch turned to his locker throwing his stuff in and grabbing his silk robe from the hanger throwing it on and tying the sash.

"Yeah we have three ladies who need impressing… Power Puff Girls."

Butch started to laugh. "Those goody two shoes are actually showing up in a underground fighting tournament? You have to be bull shitting me." He turned facing Brick who wasn't laughing or smiling. Butch's smile faded quickly. "What are you fucking serious." He lowered his voice and motioned for Brick to follow him. Butch walked into the nearest empty medic room and he shut the door. "They catch us doing any of the illegal shit that runs through this place on a daily basis… we are fucked." Butch ran his fingers through his hair sitting on a nearby bench.

"Don't worry about it I have a plan."

* * *

Bubbles sat in an arm chair sipping some champagne texting away on her phone. "This way ladies." Bubbles looked up and saw Blossom and Buttercup step in. Blossom looking lovely as always. She wasn't dressed in her business casual, she actually looked like a normal girl. Her light blue jeans hugged her in just the right way, she was wearing a pink tank top that showed the perfect amount of cleavage and she had a thin silver chain dangling around her neck that Bubbles and Buttercup bought her for her birthday. Her ginger hair was pulled into a high ponytail that was full and hung to her waist. And her pink eyes dazzled in the light, the one time she didn't wear color contacts to hide her glimmering eyes.

Buttercup walked in after Blossom, she chose a different style to wear. Her athletic gear she had a light green sports bra on that barely held her in, she had a spandex black jacket on but it wasn't zipped so you could see her toned stomach a fit figure and her black spandex shorts showed her butt perfectly while covering it. And her dingy old workout shoes were on her feet. She had her raven hair up in a high ponytail, when it was down it hovered above her shoulders. She was twiddling a ring on her middle finger. "Holy fuck I was wrong I like these box seats." She went to the glass. "You can see everything here, and even the tv's are high def. Ok Bubbles I'll hand it to you, nice pull. What did you do to get these seats?" She spun around smiling walking to the glass to peer at the people down below.

"Nothing, one of the guards just said the owners would like to make me and my guests as comfortable as possible." She shrugged. "Blossom you look so nice! It's great to see you out of the business suit and pants." She looked to Buttercup "Did you just come from the gym?"

"Yeah I did and I didn't see a reason to change it smells like sweat and blood here I fit right in." Buttercup smiled hearing the crowd soaking up the energy. "Is this what it feels like being high?" She turned back to the girls laughing.

"B I think you should have been more cautious about just wandering in here. Did you check for traps? I have a hard time believing the owners would be this nice." Blossom interjected looking around.

"Well we figured we would entertain you in style." A male voice came behind the girls. They all focused their attentions at the door. Brick was the one speaking, Boomer and Butch entered behind him and shut the door. Buttercup instantly took a fighters stance. Blossom crossed her arms facing their leader and Bubbles stayed where she was sitting still sipping on her bubbly. It had been years since any of them had used their powers to fight in an actual battle. But they were prepared never the less.

"Woah woah woah" Butch put his hands in the air. "Calm down we are not here to fight we are here to make peace." He smiled "Looking good Buttercup." He winked at her setting his hands back down.

"Wink again and I will give you a shiner before you head on stage." Buttercup didn't budge from her fighting stance.

"Butch knock it off. Ladies we are not here to fight, we are here to let bygones be bygones." Brick smiled genuinely.

Blossom glared "I don't believe that for one second."

"Believe what you want Bloss, we are trying to keep the past in the past. We have a good business going here and we thought because you are avid spectators we would give you a VIP for the rest of the season in every location whenever you wanted to watch the sport. As a gesture of good faith."

Blossom raised her eyebrow. "I would like to thank you for your generosity but it is not needed. You have laid low for years and you haven't caused any trouble in that time. So there is no need to think you are planning anything. But it should go without saying we don't trust you. And as for your good business having mob members and crime bosses place bets out in the open doesn't strike me that this is a 'good clean' business." She used air quotes as she put her purse on her shoulder. Buttercup stood up out of her stance.

"Well as sweet of is it for you to check up on us knowing you, you have probably looked into our tax returns, seen our charitable donations, and know of the organization's we support. Yes we run a underground fighting ring but we have all the fighters and endorsers sign agreements that my legal team have triple checked, everything is legal even the police know about the arena and you should of seen them as you parked your car. The fighters enter at their own risk. Also whomever bets on the fighters is not a reflection on this establishment betting is legal and everyone is ID to make sure they are over 21." He looked at Blossom who didn't lose her questioning face. "We are just here to let you see the fight. If you want you can leave at any time." He opened the door waiting for her move.

Blossom's move. "Fine we can stay for the fight, no harm in accepting your _generosity_." She watched him shut the door and she walked over to one of the empty couches and sat down. Buttercup turned around and looked out through the box. Bubbles sighed in relief and kept drinking her champagne. "But I want a private word with my sisters if you would be so kind." Her tone was flat.

The boys stepped out and shut the door. "I don't trust them."

"None of us do. Butch makes my blood boil." Buttercup grumbled.

"Why don't we hear them out? They've kept under the radar for so long why can't we believe they are just trying to run a business and have fun doing it?" Bubbles inquired.

"I looked into their business practices but this doesn't feel right." Blossom came back with.

"Did you already know they were running the club? Is that why you aren't surprised?" Buttercup watched her eldest sister's reaction.

"Yes I knew they were running it, I've also been watching the sport for the last two years with this championship. My law firm represented a couple of the fighters. I have not spoken with Brick since high school. I still don't like it." Blossom mentioned

"You knew they were here and you didn't say anything to us?" Buttercup said unbelievably, not really angry more confused.

"Well I understand why she didn't BC, I mean it just would of pissed you off and made me irritable." Bubble piped in speaking softly. "But Blossom can't we just enjoy tonight? We can keep our guards up and watch out for any issues with the boys. But you paid for the tickets and you know Buttercups love of fighting why don't we let them wine and dine us and then we can go our separate ways and never see them again? Please?" Bubbles pleaded

"I have to agree with her, I was hearing from some of the guys at the gym about the fighters and it's been a long time since I've seen a decent fight. Might as well enjoy it, I may not like the Rowdyruff's but if they are going to give me food and let me scream at the fighters in style hell I'll take it." Buttercup agreed with Bubbles.

"Ok we'll stay, for now." Blossom nodded.

* * *

Hello Everyone! Sorry for the long break from writing but I am finally back in action with this new fanfiction. Again I will say I do not own anything! I am just working out an idea let me know what you think!

Also this is a green's fic but I love the reds relationship so they will be in here too ;)

-Vb7


	2. What Are You Doing?

Buttercup walked to the door opening it looking at the trio of boys chatting with some guards "Not that you weren't listening anyway, but you can come back in. We're staying for the fight." She walked back to the windows leaning on the railing watching the crowd. A guilty pleasure of hers was people watching, she saw blonde bimbos flashing security to get closer to the ring. She shook her head as a presence planted himself beside her also leaning on the rail. "How come every time the girls and I split up you always follow me? Just like old times Butch" She didn't even need to look at him to know he was the one standing beside her.

"Nice of you to acknowledge me without an insult behind it." He ignored her comment. "So you decided to stay, should I dare ask why? I thought you'd be heading for the hills so to speak." He watched the fans with her.

"Ticket upgrade, free food, and a chance to see you get your ass kicked." She laughed lightly "Now why would I give that up?" She looked in his direction finally, taking in his features. His jet-black hair the deep green of his eyes that causes girls to swoon, how above his right eyebrow was a very thin line, as if to mark a healing wound. Bags under his eyes indicated that he hasn't slept in days. He looked… human. She shook her thoughts out of her head. He was attractive she'd admit it, but she'd be damned if she got caught up in his façade.

"Oh I see how it is, you're just jealous you aren't the one in the ring with me." He smirked.

"Oh little bitch boy, jealously isn't on my radar of feelings I have for you. I'd like to fill a tube sock with batteries and beat you to death with it or maybe show you how a real fight is suppose to turn out but we'll never know will we." She moved around him and went to the bar he followed. All Butch could do was laugh at her.

"Ah your witty banter never ceases to amaze me" He smiled and ordered 2 beers and slid on to her.

She accepted it. "Super powers tend to not let me enjoy anything but I'll drink it." She took a sip.

"Ahh, which reminds me." He pulled out a light green band from his pocket. "You see this?" He showed her a matching dark green band on his wrist that was glowing softly.

"I'm not being twinzie's with you." She raised her eyebrow and he shook his head.

"This is a power restrictor band. Brick has a fancier name for it but basically while wearing this I am a normal human being. No super powers, this is what let's me fight… well it gives my opponents a chance. I would appreciate it if you wore one during the event. It comes off easily and you won't feel any different wearing it." He took his off and put it back on.

She raised her eyebrows. "Why would I wear that? I'm not fighting." He fiddled with the band stretching it, feeling it for any needles, liquids or anything that could do her harm.

"It would be showing everyone we are getting along. We have our version of paparazzi hanging around here always interviewing fighters. With you girls walking around as well if you wear these there is less of a scandal and I'd appreciate if it wouldn't cause a controversy with the other fighters. Mainly because you will be seeing some familiar faces and if they see you not wearing one of these they could easy say they won't fight in fear of being beaten to a pulp by you. And yeah I know you aren't fighting but they will pull anything out in the open to say I'm not fighting fair. And I only fight dirty with you." He stood closer to her she could smell his cologne, see his chest rise and fall with each breath and feel the warmth of his skin radiating towards her.

She didn't budge from her place, slipping on the band. "Feels like a rubber bracelet, lightweight like the ones bubbles made me wear in elementary school. This thing really can stop my powers?"

Butch nodded in response "Trying creating one of your lightning energy strikes." She hesitated momentarily and then put out her hand and tried, but failed. She looked at him. "Yes it works and no it's not a trap you can take it off easily, Brick's invention it makes you like everyone else. You can drink and get drunk and feel hangovers, you can feel pain… you are normal. It's boring and unrealistic but it is what it is." He took a gulp of his beer while Buttercup stared at him.

"Unrealistic? How so?" She took it off and put it back on. A referee came in and motioned at Butch.

He finished his beer and looked her in the eye "Because if memory serves me right, you are anything but normal." He smiled and walked away to get ready for his fight. Leaving her to her own thoughts, she just rolled her eyes at the flirt. She looked around the room and saw Bubbles giggling with Boomer, she has heart of gold and believes in the goodness of everyone even if they have a sorted past. Buttercup's eyes saw a baby blue bracelet on her wrist. She focused her gaze on Blossom and Brick to see her leader wearing a pink one as well. She didn't know what to think about all of this. It feels like a trap, she took her fingers and played with the rubber bracelet looking at it. She turned back toward the glass and watched as the lights dimmed and spot lights danced throughout the crowd. The show was about to start, she pushed off the glass and walked out the door. Neither of the couples noticed her exit. That happens when you are the enforcer of the gang, Buttercup quickly got down the stairs and was able to get to the nose bleed section of the arena.

Blossom's eyes glanced towards Buttercups departure. She was about to stand and Brick quickly intervened "Would you like something to drink?"

She knew Buttercup could handle herself so she decided to stay to see if she could extract any more information from Brick. "That sounds lovely." She placed a fake smile on her features.

Brick called a waiter over "I'll have a scotch neat, she will have a scotch on the rocks with a twist." The server nodded and walked to the bar. Brick caught her questioning glance. "I took a guess and figured your drink. Scotch is mine so I'd figured it'd be your preferences."

Blossom accepted the drink and gave him a 'I-don't-believe-you' look. "Brick you don't guess. I don't know if I should be flattered that you've been stalking me or creeped out."

"Well to each their own Bloss." He laughed to himself and smirked.

"You still wear that damn smirk like a badge of honor or something. What could you possibly be smirking about?"

"Because in just giving you a drink you are getting worked up over nothing. It's like we're back in high school. You don't know how to chill out even for being an ice queen."

"Says a hot head who can never hold his temper." She smirked back at him. She gulped down her drink and got another one. "So this bracelet, how come this is the first time I've ever heard of it?" She asked genuinely.

"Why would I want to go public with it? If I did it would be in the arms of police, villains and anyone you could think of they would try and modify it and hurt innocent people. And yes pinky I mean you. If I keep them in check here and with me I am the only one allowed to distribute them to keep out of the public and harms way. You and your sister's are allowed to keep yours. I have no doubt you will take them to the Professor and have him break them down to show you, you are safe. I can trust you won't replicate them." He finished his drink.

"You trust me. You trust me not to do the very thing you are trying to prevent? What if I did decide to alter them or give them to the proper authorities?" She rose her eyebrows.

"Then that would cause my brothers and I to fight you and your sister's and tear this town apart and they've been living in peace for so long why would their hero's decide to do something to disrupt that?" Brick met her gaze smirked and waited for a response he just watched her down another drink "Ok leader girl keep downing those I'm going to have to cut you off remember you will get drunk while wearing that." He touched her bracelet.

"Well I've never been drunk before so this will be a different experience. Other than focusing on me, what have you been doing besides running a night/fighting club?" She wanted to see if he would open up. She got comfortable and got to look at him he looked fantastic in a suit. He hadn't changed much from high school he started talking about something and she realized she wasn't listening. He started laughing at her and she shook her head. "I'm sorry what?" She was feeling a little light headed.

"Ok yeah that's your last drink for the night." He took it away from her, she snatched it back and swatted his hand. "Was that supposed to hurt?" He smirked she rolled her eyes and hit him again.

Buttercup got to the nosebleed seating and scanned the ring, she could see coaches and others get into one corner and then she saw the other corner stood empty. Some guy was handing out pamphlets and she took one and opened it up to see the fight schedule. Butch was the first to fight on the docket he was up against someone named the Desolator. She turned her eyebrows up in confusion; he should have someone in his corner. The more she thought about it the more she realized he hasn't changed him thinking he doesn't need anyone's help. Her eyes suddenly focused to the crowd around her. She saw the gang green gang, ameba boys, and even a few other familiar faces. She ignored the stares and unfolded one of her arms allowing the bracelet to show. It seemed to calm their murderous glows. She wasn't in the mood to beat them to a pulp her focus turned back onto the ring.

The Desolator stood on stage his body was massive; he was dressed like a gorilla, which caused an eye roll from Buttercup, he was hairy wearing a too small of cloth to cover himself. He was banging his fist's on his chest to get the crowd riled up. Butch hopped up on stage as well. His costume was more simple. His dark green satin robe was discarded onto his stool, black shorts and matching shoes. He has a very defined chest, Buttercup could practically trace his 8 pack with her eyes, he was swinging at air and bouncing from foot to foot. More professional than the Desolator, Buttercup ignored the announcer speaking and focused on the boys in the ring. Desolator was waving and smiling at his fans while she could see Butch was ignoring everyone and focusing on his technique. After all the crap they went through as kids it was good to know that he learned something. She leaned against the wall nearest to her and stood there waiting for the fight to begin.

The referee stood in the middle both fighters came up and tapped gloves. A bell rung out and they both started swinging, Butch was weaving back and forth avoiding punches and jabs. Desolator seemed to be throwing his weight around with each punch. Buttercup could spot ten different ways to knock this dude out. But Butch wasn't doing anything but avoiding being hit. "Are you freaking kidding me do something." She spoke to herself. As Butch got hit in the jaw and he bounced off of the ground. He stood up and got hit again "Butch what the hell get up and fight!" She yelled out. He probably didn't hear her, but she could hear snickering beside her, knowing full well it was Ace's.

"Yo Buttercup, looks like little Butch is getting his ass kicked. You girls couldn't defeat him and his brothers? Looks like you aren't as strong as you think" Ace yelled towards her.

Her temper flared as she whipped towards him with a death glare, he instantly cowered in his seat. Buttercup shook her head and walked down the stairs to get to the ring. Weaving around security guards and easily avoiding their attempts to catch her, she hopped up onto the ring and leaned against one of the poles behind Butch.

Butch noticed her right away. "BC what the hell are you doing." He ducked and avoided another hit to the jaw.

"What the hell are _you_ doing? You look like a dumb ass who doesn't know how to fight. I'm getting shit in the stands so get your god damn act together before I beat the shit out of you." She leaned forward crossing her arms challenging him. He didn't say anything to her, he faced his opponent and started whaling on him. "That's more like it." She smirked and hopped out of the ring and walked back to her sister's.

Brick took a sip of his scotch. "Well looks like your sister has a thing for my brother."

Blossom peered toward the stage shaking her head. "Yeah that's the farthest thing from what's happening. She likes a good fight; Butch is not doing so well. So the real problem here is your brother. So why wrestling? I can see why you'd be into nightclubs but wrestling? Getting out some pent up aggression?" She gulped down her drink.

"Remember when I cut you off?" He took her scotch away and she hiccupped. "Quit giving her alcohol." He said loudly for everyone to hear.

"Brick live a little." She shook her head looking at Bubbles and Boomer who were literally sitting next to each other. If the red headed couple wouldn't of been here Bubbles would probably be on his lap. "Ok so ignore my first question, tell me this what do you do for fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yes fun, it shouldn't be a foreign concept to you, myself I like to dance." He gave her a weird look. "I can do more than speak in a court room I'm not that boring." She heard a bell ring and saw Butch crowned as the victor in his fight. "Well he pulled it off." She stood up and Brick stood up with her. "Going to the bathroom, don't need any help in there." She laughed and walked herself to the door and restroom.

"Hmm" Brick mused to himself. Buttercup walked back in and went back to her spot by the glass people watching, Brick got up and stood next to her. "Not so surprisingly security wasn't able to get a hold of you. Can I ask why you went in the ring?"

"You may ask." She continued to look at the crowd. "Doesn't mean I will tell you anything."

"Well we could use you more often, you kicked his ass into gear." He walked away from her.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for checking the story out this chapter was a bunch of fluff and non sense. I've written this chapter like 4 times trying just to get it out of my system. The chapters following will be focused more on the GREENS relationship so please hang in there!

-Vb7


	3. Job Offer

Shit. Stuck between a rock and a hard place. Buttercup sat on a chair waiting in the lobby of "The Hamptons" a luxurious resort located in the middle of Townsville. She surveyed her surroundings tapping her foot impatiently. She raked her fingers through her raven hair and quickly threw it up into a ponytail. Boomer contacted her about a week ago saying that they had a proposal for her. She ran it by her sister's and they all figured it wouldn't hurt to check it out. She had no idea why she was here and she hated feeling like she was being toyed with.

"Buttercup" Boomer emerged from a conference room with a smile appearing on his face he waved her over, she stood up and walked toward him.

"This better be good pretty boy." She walked past him into the conference room, seeing multiple security guards sitting around tables, a breakfast buffet and barely dressed girls littering themselves around the room. Her eyes caught with her counterpart immediately. She walked towards him, her heeled boots clicked against the wood was the only sound she could hear. Her jeans hugged her athletic figure perfectly showing her toned legs and ass flawlessly. Her black tank top hugged her toned stomach and held her breasts in place, cleavage-bouncing subtlety with every step she took. "I'm assuming this meeting was your idea." Her eye's never left Butch.

"Hello to you to Buttercup, my my aren't we pissy in the morning." He took a swig of his coffee.

"Why am I here Bitch." She crossed her arms stopping in front of his table glaring down at him.

"I figured I'd invite you to have something to eat and we'd have a civil conversation." She did not move and continued to stare at him. "Fine have it your way." He stood up and a flash of dark green trailed after him. His right shoulder connected with her abdomen as his right arm wrapped around her. He flew out of the hotel to the rooftop, setting her down on her ass as he stood waiting for retaliation.

"What the fucking hell Butch?! Are you trying to get me to kill you?" She jumped on her feet looking up at him. Due to his height he had the advantage.

"No but I figured I'd be able to talk to you if we were away from prying eyes" He twirled his finger around mentioning the empty rooftop they were currently standing on.

"My patience is wearing thin, what do you want?" She wiped the dirt off of her jeans and grumbled.

"I want you to tend to my wounds."

Buttercup looked at him like he was crazy holding back her laughter "You want me for what?" She was daring him to repeat it.

"I need you for the tour, Buttercup Utonium age twenty two you have been working as an EMT for Justice Ambulance Services for almost three years. You are not only trained for tending to human injuries but the Professor also had you and all of your sister's certified for super human damages. Our personal medic's have no clue how to handle my and my brother's issues." He explained.

She crossed her arms as a breeze whipped across the way blowing hair out of her face. "Alright your stalking techniques are too advanced for someone like you. So you are offering me a job? You're telling me all this time you've been fighting you have what? Licked your wounds like a dog? Or let yourself bleed til you started clotting?" She shifted her stance and did a quick survey to her surroundings, crates and a few chairs only lingered. For employees to take a break no doubt.

He chuckled. "No, over the years we have some home remedies that work. Last time I had any major damage was the last time we fought."

"Ah yes if I remember right I broke your left knee, crushed your third and fourth rib on the left side and I believe I smashed your head against the concrete so many times you had a concussion for a week." She laughed.

"Yeah the good ole days back in high school, still gives me a migraine thinking about it. And don't act like I didn't hurt you, I remember hearing Blossom say I did a number on your spine. She had to crack it back into alignment before you could heal properly." He smiled back at her. "So what do you say?"

"What do I say to what? We are rehashing past battles not negotiating anything. Besides take your offer and shove it up your ass."

"I can offer you a salary of $150,000 for the next 6 months while we go on tour. I will pay for all the hotels we stay at, any food needed, and all transport. You would head our medical team and stand by in the med bay during the fights and tend to any injuries fighters would suffer. Not only me but anyone who gets hurt in the ring. I have a full legal contract Brick and Boomer drew up waiting downstairs that draws out everything I'm offering."

"Normally a meeting like this would take place with your legal team and mine not on a roof top."

"We tend to do things unorthodox anyhow so I figured since you wouldn't listen downstairs I'd pull you aside myself." He stared at her.

"Well fine I'll have my lawyer contact your lawyers." She turned on her heel about to head off.

"I need a answer now."

She turned to face him again. "Excuse me? You expect me to accept an offer without even reading the contract." She walked to him and got into his personal space. "I'm going to have to decline your offer."

"Before you say final answer to that, not only are you a decorated hero but I also found something interesting about you." He put his hands in his pockets. "You have never left Townsville. You went to college here, your ambulance route is here, family here, everything you've ever done has been here. Haven't you ever wanted to explore new places?" He walked around her, circling her. "And the only time I need you is during practice and then the fights. The rest of the time is your own to do whatever you want."

"Why me?" She took a deep breath closing her eyes, then to snap them open staring at Butch.

"Blossom is a lawyer and constantly busy with charity work, Bubbles is leading some fashion empire in New York and then there is you. You seemed to be the only one free." He smiled at her.

She cocked her eyebrow and sighed. "Free is not what I would describe my time."

"Well I apologize if I have offended you"

She shook her head "Against my better judgment I think I may accept your offer if you can answer a question that's been bugging me this whole time we've been chatting."

"What is your question?"

"How difficult has it been to have been so nice to me during this whole conversation? You haven't thrown any snappy comebacks at me. Also apologizing to me please tell me Brick got that on tape." She flashed him a smile "I can hear the piece in your ear and Boomer telling you to behave. Hi guys"

"Damn hard." He laughed. "Should of known you'd pick up on it, but they were only telling me not to piss you off because we actually would like to have you on our team."

"Fine deal but I'm not signing anything until I have Blossom look over the contract. Hear that Brick?"

"Yes he heard it and finds it acceptable now stop shouting in my ear." He rubbed under his ear. "I'm not deaf."

"Oh this is going to be great. Mail a hard copy to my apartment and after I review it I will contact you. I'm assuming in all your stalking you have my address?" Butch nodded at her. "Then send it to me and include a phone number I can contact you at." With that she stepped back saluted and flew off. Leaving Butch to stand there and laugh.

"What in gods name were you thinking Buttercup?!" A few days after Buttercup and Butch's encounter the contract arrived at Buttercups apartment. Blossom was sitting at Buttercup's Breakfast bar reading through the contract. "And you already told them yes didn't you." She didn't even question it.

"I said yes but I wanted to look over the contract. Butch explained only some of the terms." She shrugged and poured herself another cup of coffee.

Blossom sighed and rubbed her temples. "Yeah reading these it makes me want to punch them. Apparently he has more money than he knows what to do with. Private Jet, Multiple different cars and limos, it even states in here when you are to stay at hotels he ends up renting an entire floor for his pleasure. Also the training sessions he's requiring you to be at, he rents an entire gym for the fighters to scope out their competition and watch him as he trains… apparently to inspire others… what arrogant person would put this in a contract?" Blossom growled.

Buttercup sat next to her sister. "Other than him being an arrogant ass is there anything I should be aware of?" Blossom glared at her for cursing.

"No red flags pop up to me. It is a six-month contract; if you break it you would have to pay a hefty fine unless you were leaving for family emergencies, pregnancy and or personal injury. I don't see any of those happening in your future," She flipped a few pages. "The only thing you have to worry about is anything you want to buy yourself, otherwise Butch is footing the bill for everything. You have to show up for matches in the ring, practices and any dinner functions for charitable benefactors. So you have to get dressed up occasionally and suck up to donators. Oh found something apparently Brick has a clause for you to wear those power restrictor bands at all times. No powers are to be used unless its an emergency. I think your free time you are safe but out in public you have to wear that band."

"I do not like being told what to do and I won't wear this thing all the damn time." She growled picking up the band beside Blossom and got up opening her window and throwing it out. "Opps I lost it." She rolled her eyes shut the windows.

"That was not very nice Buttercup." Blossom highlighted her paperwork not paying attention to her sister.

"Well the rich boys can buy me a new one if they want me to wear it so damn bad."

"Buttercup. Language." She scolded. "My question is why would you agree to this? You were so against trusting the boys to begin with. What changed?" She finally took a good look at her sister.

Buttercup ran her fingers through her hair "I just… Butch hit a nerve. When we were talking at the hotel he had researched me. As in he stalked the hell out of me and dug into a very detailed background report. He found out I've never left Townsville, and the bastards right. I don't want to admit it, but I've never left here. Blossom I want to go to explore, take a leave of absence and see what else it out there. No one would know who I was, it'd be like a fresh start. Try new things, meet new people I want to do this."

"Well then alright." Blossom stood up. "I see no big issues with this contract, if you want to do it I won't stop you. You need anything call me." She hugged her and walked out.

Buttercup went to her living room laying on the couch sighing. She picked up her cell phone and called Boomer's cell "Pretty boy, it's BC. Just finished looking over the contract, I can bring it by tomorrow. However you'll have to get Brick to make me a better power zapper wrist band the rubber one is not my style, something silver preferably." She listened to Boomer speak on the other end "I can pack my bags and see you tomorrow." Buttercup hung up and smiled. She stared at the ceiling hoping this was a good decision.

* * *

Hello everyone! I apologize for the first couple of chapters being kind of boring and informational. Next chapter has lots of Butch/Buttercup action :) Please let me know what you think! Vb7


End file.
